(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a technology of causing rays of light to intersect each other in the air to form an image at the crossing point of the rays of light. Such an image displayed by this type of technology is called an “aerial image”.